


Sharing With a Best Friend

by hyunbiased



Series: Sharing With [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Mentions of Trio Only, Multi, Off-screen Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunbiased/pseuds/hyunbiased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reposted from ff.net in 2012</p>
<p>Kaldur tells his best friend about his new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing With a Best Friend

Roy turned as he heard the door open. He smiled when he saw Kaldur waiting hesitantly at the threshold.

"Come in," he said, amused at the reluctance of the Atlantean to enter even though he had done so many times before.

Kaldur relaxed his shoulders and walked inside, a large smile threatening to break over his face.

"What happened? Why are you smiling?" Roy asked playfully as he pulled Kaldur into a hug.

"It is a change from last time, my friend" Kaldur replied ducking his head. Both recalled how the Atlantean had arrived in great distress and ended up crying on Roy's shoulder about Tula breaking his heart for Garth.

"And…" Roy prompted with a raised eyebrow.

"And…I have recently begun a relationship."

Roy laughed and clapped Kaldur on the shoulder "With?"

"Tula…and Garth," Kaldur blurted and seemed to shrink in anticipation of a violent reaction.

Roy's jaw flapped soundlessly for a few seconds before he shook his head and gathered himself. "Well, that is a surprise."

"King Orin allowed them to visit me in Happy Harbor and we talked. This sort of relationship is not entirely unusual in Atlantis."

"It is unusual up here. But are you happy?"

Really, Kaldur's smile said it all, but he affirmed "The happiest I have ever been, my friend."

"Then that's all that matters," Roy said decisively and the matter was settled, although the best friends continued to talk for many hours after that.


End file.
